


lay it down slow

by sunsetmoons



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmoons/pseuds/sunsetmoons
Summary: Adam was a creature made of want, when it came down to it.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 13
Kudos: 207





	lay it down slow

Adam was a creature made of want, when it came down to it.

As a teenager he’d been starved in too many ways to count, and so his wants were boundless and desperate. To have food on his table and a warm bed he had time to sleep in. To have a nice car and a fancy penthouse suite and a six-figure sum in the bank that proved he’d made it. To be known, to belong, to have a home that wasn’t made for leaving. To claw his way out of the dirt and grasp a brighter, better future.

Now, at twenty-four, he was well-fed and well-rested, and he’d swapped his penthouse dreams for a farmhouse that felt far stabler. He had the muscle car he shared with Ronan and the motorbike he’d been gifted from a dream. He was an Ivy League overachiever with endless opportunities ahead of him, and his future no longer felt like something he had to fight for but, rather, something to enjoy.

He also had Ronan’s ring on his finger and a space just for him carved out in Ronan’s heart, and Adam knew despite the uncertainty of the years ahead that he’d never go lonesome again. Ronan was his North Star.

And yet, his want for Ronan never dimmed.

It was a simple state of being. It was greed. Adam had been born starved, he’d been hungry all his life, and now no amount of Ronan’s presence could sate him. He could always afford to get closer. He would always want more.

Long-distance didn’t help. It was necessary, something they’d both adjusted to, but that didn’t make it easy. Going weeks, sometimes months, without seeing Ronan was torture, and it was only thanks to years of practice at denying himself good things that Adam survived it.

They talked on the phone every night, they texted in the hours between, but nothing compared to being with Ronan in person. So much of how they communicated was through touch, after all; it couldn’t be replicated unless he scried into Ronan’s dreams, a dangerous act that Adam would gladly partake in anyway if not for Ronan’s justified concern. So they went without.

This latest separation had by far been the hardest, maybe because Adam knew it was their last. A few more months, weeks, days of grad school, and then he’d be free of academia for good. He had everything planned: a job lined up at the end of the summer, a cosy apartment waiting to welcome them on the outskirts of a brand new city. A wedding, finally, now that they were together again indefinitely. Their lives, ready to start.

And then, in true Ronan Lynch fashion, he’d been sucked into another last-minute dreamers expedition with Hennessy on the other side of the world. And so now here Adam was, recent college grad, waiting at the Barns all alone.

It was only two weeks. Adam could get by on his own for two weeks. But two weeks on top of the many months that’d come before, right when he’d thought they wouldn’t have to do this anymore, felt like a whole new brand of torment. They were getting married in less than a month and there was still so much to do, and they were moving out of the Barns in less than three and there was still so much to pack, and god damn it, more importantly, Adam _missed_ Ronan. His want for Ronan felt so much more tangible now that he was back here on sacred Lynch ground.

So when two weeks passed and Ronan pulled into the driveway, thankfully alone, Adam couldn’t say he felt embarrassed by the way he threw himself down the porch steps and into Ronan’s arms.

He kissed Ronan, months of pent-up longing pouring out. Ronan smelled like mist and moss and the magically-fresh leather interior of the dreamt BMW. He tasted like home. Adam wanted to sink into him and never resurface.

“Jesus, Parrish,” Ronan said as Adam slid his thigh between his legs. “Desperate much?”

Adam didn’t answer, too busy kissing his way down from Ronan’s jaw to his throat. He did feel desperate but that was Ronan’s fault. Only Ronan could do this to him, could leave him so senselessly turned on without ever so much as touching him, could strip away all his defenses until he was nothing but raw unfiltered _need._

“I want your clothes off,” he said, between sucking marks onto Ronan’s skin, “and then I want us to go upstairs and never, ever leave.”

Ronan made a choked sound against Adam’s good ear that had Adam drawing back to give him a curious look over. But Ronan didn’t look swept away by Adam’s advances; he was _smiling_ , fondly amused.

“What’s so funny?” Adam said.

“You are, you horny fucking animal,” Ronan replied, but it sounded an awful lot like _I’ve missed you, too._

“I haven’t seen you in months. Cut me some slack.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining.” He leaned closer, dipping his hands beneath Adam’s t-shirt as he whispered, “Been dreaming of you every night.”

Adam shivered, both from the cool sensation of Ronan’s hands on his back and from the stark confession of Ronan’s own need. He wondered what those nights spent with his dream self had entailed. He wanted Ronan to tell him every detail.

“Dreamt of me how?” he asked.

“Get your ass inside and I’ll show you.”

Adam grinned. He leaned forward and caught Ronan’s lips again, and this kiss was so much sweeter, so much dreamier than the ones from before. It was the warmth of Ronan’s breath and the thrum of his heartbeat beneath Adam’s hands and the solidity of his presence, steady and reassuring and right here in Adam’s orbit.

It was the promise of a life together. It made Adam _ache._

They got a hold of themselves, stopped acting like horny teenagers for long enough to make it all the way inside and up the stairs and into the bedroom, and then Ronan turned Adam around and pinned him up against the door, and Adam’s mind went hazy with lust.

“Fuck, I missed you,” Ronan said. He looked like he wanted to say more, to talk, but Adam shook his head and pressed his thumb to his lips. Later. Everything else could wait until later. Being with Ronan took priority.

He scrambled to pull Ronan’s shirt off. Ran his hands along broad shoulders and down that toned, muscled chest, before tracing the happy trail that led beneath Ronan’s belt. He could feel himself stirring to life in his pants, knew Ronan was the same, but it had been too long and he didn’t want this to end too fast.

Adam was a creature made of want, when it came down to it, and right now all those disparate wants added up to the beautiful man in front of him. He wanted to take his time and enjoy this. To get his hands, his mouth on Ronan’s cock, feel the weight of it on his tongue. To make Ronan feel good. To spend every day for the rest of his life making Ronan feel as good as Ronan had made him.

Ronan caught his hand before he could move it any lower. He traced at the edges of Adam’s engagement ring before bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to the center. It made Adam’s breath catch in his throat. Tenderness from Ronan was not surprising anymore, but it still undid him.

He barely knew what happiness felt like, before Ronan. Now he didn’t know how to go without.

“I thought you had something to show me,” he said, remembering himself.

Ronan’s answering smirk was devilish. “I thought you wanted my clothes off.”

Adam pulled both his own and the rest of Ronan’s clothes off, then wrapped his fingers around Ronan’s cock. He stroked him to hardness without hurry, refamiliarizing himself with the feel of Ronan, thick and heavy in his hand. The sounds of Ronan breathing harshly into Adam’s good ear, urging him on. The taste of Ronan as he crowded into Adam’s space and kissed him hot and filthy and claiming.

Adam could hardly think when Ronan kissed him like that. His heart was pounding, desire coiled tight in his gut. He pulled away and said, “Let me suck you off.”

Ronan swore, and Adam took it as encouragement. He got down on his knees.

He loved doing this for Ronan. He loved sinking down on Ronan’s cock, sloppy and enthusiastic, lips straining to take the girth of him. Loved the sense of accomplishment that came with listening to Ronan groan and swear and fall apart up above him. Loved how _big_ Ronan felt, how imposing, the way he filled up Adam’s mouth and his mind and his throat until Adam was pulled under that sweeping current, heavy as molasses, senses narrowed down to _RonanRonanRonan._

His eyes caught Ronan’s as he swallowed around the base. Ronan moaned and stretched his hand along Adam’s jaw. Swept a thumb across his cheek, said, “Fuck, that’s so good. Like that,” and Adam whimpered as the words hit.

He pulled back in order to breathe, but then Ronan stopped him before he could go back down. He watched Adam’s face as he stroked his spit-slick cock, and _fuck_ , Adam was fully-hard now. He was hot all over and Ronan had barely touched him.

Ronan brought his shaft back up to Adam’s mouth. He traced the head along Adam’s parted lips. The wet slide of it made Adam dizzy with want, made him lean in further, open for it, waiting.

“That’s it, open up for me,” Ronan said, and he sounded awed. “You need it, don’t you? You’re always so fucking hungry for it, Adam. Like a dream.”

Adam groaned against the slit of Ronan’s cock. _Yes_ , he needed it. _Yes_ , he was starved. _Yes_ , he wanted everything Ronan would give and then some.

“I dreamt of it, you know, you on your knees, me filling you up like this.” Ronan’s voice was wrecked, words spilling out in a low, urgent growl. He hooked his finger beneath Adam’s chin and tipped Adam’s face up; their gazes locked as he said, “Wasn’t the same. You’re — Shit, Adam, you’re perfect. Could never dream you up.”

Ronan’s powers of creation were divine, but still Adam believed him when he said it. Adam believed that he was good, he was loved, he was enough — Ronan had shown him so, and Ronan never lied.

Ronan fed his cock past Adam’s lips and he tasted of salvation.

He sucked Ronan down, concentrating on breathing through his nose, making it good. It was instinctual, handing himself over to Ronan, letting Ronan set the pace. They didn’t always do it like this, but whenever they did it got to Adam like nothing else. Tears in his eyes, spit on his chin, choking on a prayer at his god’s feet.

He lost track of time, lost track of everything beyond the filthy sound of his throat closing around Ronan’s dick, until Ronan was pushing him away and saying, “Wanna fuck you. Can I—?” and Adam swore and nodded frantically and stumbled over to the bed.

He’d prepped for it this morning, hadn’t wanted to waste any time, but Ronan was slow opening him up anyway. Because he loved screwing with Adam, or because it’d been a while and he wanted to be careful, or because, much like Adam, he didn’t want this to end too soon?

Probably all three. He was Ronan, after all.

When he pushed inside Adam it was overwhelming. It was shocking, toes-curling sensation. Adam slid his hands up Ronan’s back and pulled him closer, adjusting to the familiar feeling, and then Ronan started to fuck him in long, lazy thrusts and Adam crashed out of his mind completely.

He could hear Ronan talking all kinds of filth above him and he could hear his own moans, embarrassingly loud and tinged with desperation, but it all felt kind of distant. He was here but not here. He was floating in that fog beyond, lost to the pleasure of it, on fire.

Just Ronan’s cock thrusting deep, hitting that spot. Just Ronan’s body held taut over his, feeding that hunger. Just Ronan’s hand stroking Adam’s cock, letting out fractured curses —“ _Fuck, Shit, fucking missed you, Adam_ ” — in that hot voice of his, and that was — Adam was —

Adam tipped his head back and came.

Ronan fucked him through it as he shuddered and gasped and gripped Ronan tight. He ran a hand through Adam’s sweaty hair as Adam came back to himself, before stilling and making a move to pull out. Adam stopped him.

“It’s fine,” he said breathlessly. “You can — Want you to finish. Inside.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“Right, that, c’mon.”

Ronan smiled and let out a muffled laugh. God, he was so beautiful. Adam was definitely a little fuck-brained but Ronan was definitely still beautiful, especially when he smiled like that, all senselessly happy. Because Adam made him happy.

He rocked back into Adam and it was just on the verge of being too much. Adam didn’t mind, though. He liked it, even.

They kissed and it felt wondrously intimate, the kind of intimate that made Adam want to promise himself to Ronan forever before he remembered he already had. And how lucky he was to get to have this forever. How privileged to be so loved.

Adam cradled Ronan’s head and watched him as he came, eyes shut while he spilled inside.

Ronan pulled out after a minute and flopped down beside Adam on the bed. They were both breathing heavily, sticky and sweaty and wrung out. Adam felt stretched open and a little sore but it was a good pain, like the burn after a good workout, proof he’d been well taken care of.

The feeling of Ronan’s come dripping out of him was decidedly _not_ so good. Doing it bareback always seemed like a great idea when he was horny, and then the aftermath came around and Adam remembered that sex was frankly disgusting, and _fuck you, Lynch, why did I let you talk me into this?_

He’d get to that later. Right now, he just wanted to be close to Ronan.

He smiled gently at Ronan and cupped his face. “Next time you leave for Ireland, at least tell me before you’re boarding the plane.”

“You saying you wouldn’t have been a horny bastard if I’d been here two weeks ago?”

“I’m saying it’d be nice to have some forewarning when my fiance’s pulling a life-threatening stunt halfway across the world.”

Ronan’s face softened. “I told you,” he said, “there was nothing life-threatening about it.”

“You’re not as reassuring as you think you are.”

Adam knew, on a rational level, that they were as safe now as they were ever likely to be. No one was after Ronan anymore. The threats to their lives had been handled.

But trouble had a way of finding them both, and it was hard not to worry. Adam trusted Ronan to take care of himself, even more so now that he had allies, associates, a genuine friend in Hennessy. But he’d still breathe easier when Ronan was beside him, when it was the two of them facing the big wide world together.

“All right,” Ronan promised, and it was a weight off Adam’s shoulders. “Next time I’ll tell my horny bastard husband so he can come with.”

Adam grinned and pulled Ronan in for a kiss. He’d never cease wanting Ronan, but right now, at least, he felt sated.

**Author's Note:**

> slightly embarrassed to be posting this but you know how it is, some of us project onto fictional characters in ldrs to cope. the fic title is from the song lay it down slow by spiritualized, and if you read this far then i'd love to hear what you think! x
> 
> also i know it's not what any of y'all are here for, but just in case anyone was curious: i literally have no idea what ronan and hennessy were up to in ireland, i just really like the thought of them travelling around being badass together. maybe training younger dreamers? how cool would that be?


End file.
